Enchanted
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Set after 'The Story of Us'. A small one-shot for Beast Boy and Raven.


**I promised you guys this (BB/Rae), so here ya go. This is set a little after TSOU, very little after. **

**So since this one's a BB/Rae, I'll apologize beforehand if it's not all that great. I'm not too used to writing them and/or their relationship as a main couple, so I hope it's not too OOC or anything.**

**AND look for talk of a special guest... ;)**

* * *

><p>Raven sat in her and Beast Boy's bed, waiting for her fiancé to finish brushing his teeth. She brought the comforter up comfortably around her.<p>

"Nice and fresh!" Beast Boy came out of the bathroom, stretching out with a smile. He crawled into the bed next to her, leaning toward her. "Gimme a kiss, babe. Can't let my minty fresh breath go to waste."

She rolled her eyes and turned toward him, making him close the distance.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hot, right?"

She just shook her head, an inevitable smile appearing on her face. "Whatever."

He smirked and bounced down to lay comfortably. "C'mere." He grabbed her and brought her down with him. "I should at least get to cuddle with my fiancée." He glanced at her. "Hey, Rae?"

She looked up at him. "Hm? And don't call me Rae."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Heh, sorry." He cleared his throat. "I was just wondering, when are we gonna start planning the wedding? I mean, Star had the baby and stuff, so we should start getting to that."

She nodded. "Starfire and I are going to probably do some shopping and looking around. I helped her, so she's helping me." She shrugged. "Plus, this is more up her alleyway than mine."

He nodded, and then glanced her way again. "Soooo…do I get to help out with any of it?"

Raven gave him a bland look. "Dick couldn't even trust you to be his best man due to the responsibility to go with it. What do you think?"

He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…right. Heh."

Both were silent.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and looked back at her, not ready to let go of the conversation. "Have you thought of where to have the wedding?"

She shook her head. "That's one thing that we need to decide together."

He nodded. "Well, since they have the baby and all, we should probably pick somewhere child-friendly."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you think they'll have the baby there? They might get a babysitter." She looked down. "Probably Babysitter ZombieDick…"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?"

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "Nothing." She cleared his throat and looked at him properly again. "Still, my best guess is that the baby won't be there. I don't think Bruce is coming to the wedding, so he'll probably take him."

Beast Boy laughed at that notion. "Bruce? Watching a baby? Let alone a hybrid baby that can fly and shoot starbolts?"

Raven chuckled. "You know how Dick is when it comes to Bruce. It's like they're constantly at war." She shrugged. "Alfred will still be there, too, and possibly Babs."

He nodded. "Yeah, guess so. Aw man, now we don't have a flower girl!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because a three month old baby would make a good flower girl." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

He scoffed. "She's not just any baby, she's an _alien_ baby!" He threw his hands up in the air to exaggerate his point.

She turned sideways, facing him. "Do you really think Starfire would allow that? She'd probably kill you for even proposing something like that."

He mulled over that, and then nodded slowly. "…Probably."

He looked at him pointedly. "And remember: if you make Starfire upset, you make Nightwing upset."

He sighed and nodded again. "Dude, he's waaaaay too overprotective. It's whacko."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whacko?"

He nodded and bounced up. "Yeah. It's a word! Really!"

She sighed and shook her head.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't shake you head, it's true!" He cleared his throat. "But anyway; he's so overprotective, it's not even funny."

She shrugged. "He's always been that way, even before they were dating. It's in his nature."

He scoffed. "Well, yeah, but wouldn't you get pissed at me if I was like that to you?"

She took a breath and went back to her original position, lying down. "If you did to his extent, I might get irritated at times, but Starfire does become irritated when he goes to far, and talks to him about it. Like when she was pregnant and he threatened to lock her in the safety room that was made for me." She snorted.

Beast Boy laughed. "Are you serious? Dude, that's crazy. You'd totally kill me."

She smirked. "Probably."

He sighed and laid down next to her. "So, have you thought up any places you'd like to look at?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "Well, considering it will be summer, I don't want to go somewhere that's too tropical. Logical thinking."

He sighed and flopped on the bed. "I totally wanted to go to Mexico!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You've been on that since we left Tokyo. Plus, it's becoming dangerous there, so I wouldn't recommend it."

He scoffed. "We're superheroes. We can handle it."

She sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, Beast Boy. Let's talk about this some other time, when I'm not trying to keep my eyelids from shutting."

He nodded and got comfortable under the sheets, bringing her to him. "Good plan." They were silent for a moment, until he cut in again. "So…what about babies?"

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "What about them?"

He looked about nervously, trying to not let her gaze get to him, and continued. "Not right now! I mean, after we get married and stuff. What're we gonna do about that?"

She stared at him for a minute, and then sighed. "I don't know, Gar. I'd rather focus on the wedding first."

He shrugged. "I was just wonderin'." He glanced at her. "You…do want one, right?"

She was silent, and then glanced up at him with another sigh. "We'll worry about that later down the road."

His gaze flattened. "So you don't want one."

She turned and looked at him. "I didn't say that, I just asked to speak of it later. Eventually, we probably will."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She snorted at his enthusiasm. "Just go to bed, Gar."

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys didn't get the whole guest...it's Babysitter ZombieDick! Wooh!<strong>

**Also, as I said before about maybe having a horror story, I have a plot set, but no chapters outlined. I probably won't have it up for quite a while (especially since classes start on Monday - partial reason why I'm getting this up now instead of later). So I guess you can eventually expect that. I don't want to post anything until it's completely outlined, though.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
